


A Collection of Kisses

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says, a collection of kisses shared by Bobby and Crowley. Chapters not necessarily connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listing

Each chapter will go along with one of the following (chapters may not be in the same order, but will be titled the same):

~~first (official)~~

~~sleepy~~

needy

~~slow~~

~~angry~~

~~shy~~

biting

trailing

~~shoulder~~

~~apologetic~~

cheek

~~teasing~~

~~embarrassing~~

~~mistletoe~~

In the Rain

~~sneaky~~

last


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first (official) kiss they share

Crowley joked all the time about how it wasn’t really a big deal. They had already, after all, kissed before to make Bobby’s deal those years back. He knew though, that a kiss out of obligation and a kiss out of want were two entirely different things.

The demon was far from stingy with showing his affection. He would bring small gifts, books or drinks or little things the hunter needed here and there. He would press close just so they were touching and he would practically drape himself over the hunter if the opportunity presented itself. He did however also respect Bobby’s boundaries, and kissing was not on the list of acceptable displays. Crowley suspected it had more to do with the fact that he hadn’t been in a serious relationship since his wife, than the fact that Crowley was a man and at that a demon.

And really, Crowley didn’t mind. While he was certainly open to getting some affection in return, he knew the little things that Bobby did for him were a show on their own, and he was happy with an arm over his shoulder while they watched a movie or read a book together. That Bobby kept him around at all was a show that he cared about him, it was almost domestic. Crowley didn’t expect anything more, and certainly didn’t demand it.

Which is why when he suddenly found himself one night with the hunter’s lips pressed to his own in a soft but sure manner, he practically melted right then and there. There was a similarity in it to their deal sealing kiss, but that similarity was a drop in the ocean compared to the differences.

It was soft where the other had been hard and giving where the other had been stiff. It was breathy and slow and the hands cradling his face made it that much more meaningful to him.

When Bobby finally leaned back breaking the contact, he looked a bit sheepish, the flush on his face just visible underneath his beard. “I uh,” he mumbled, meeting Crowley’s eyes for a moment before flicking them away. “I hope that was okay.”

Crowley stared at him, his eyes widening at the other’s words. “You hope that was- oh,” He flung himself forward, wrapping his arms around the hunter and burying his face against his neck. “It was perfect, Bobby.” He looked up at him, his eyes asking a silent question of why, eyebrows raised just slightly.

Bobby held him close and smiled down at him. “It felt right.” He said simply. He thought for a moment before elaborating. “I know being affectionate and all is something you like and, we’ve been together a while so…”

Finding the other’s hand, Crowley gave it a gentle squeeze. “You don’t have to do things like that for me if you don’t want to,” he said softly. He appreciated it greatly, more than appreciated it- he could still feel his heart pounding a little. But he wanted the hunter to know that nothing was obligatory.

“I know that, ya idjit,” he grumbled. “I _wanted_ to… to kiss you.” He continued before the next question even formed on Crowley’s tongue. “And, it would be okay with me if… if it was a regular thing. From now on.”

Doubting that he had ever smiled that wide in all his years of existence, Crowley tightened his arms around him. “I can’t wait.”


	3. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby wakes up to something different.

Bobby rolled over in the bed, his arm finding the other man and wrapping around his middle, earning the hunter a pleased hum of a noise. He pulled him close, settling back into the sheets when he realized something. “You’re still here.”

“Mm, yes. Very perceptive of you Bobby,” Crowley murmured back, twisting a little to look over his shoulder at the other man.

“I just mean- You don’t usually stay. What changed?”

Crowley turned to face him, wrapping one arm around Bobby while leaving the other curled between them. “I don’t usually stay since I don’t actually ever need to sleep,” he agreed. “However, last night you were the one who asked me to. I saw no harm in it so, here I am.” He bit his lip, looking up at him. “Is it a problem?” Maybe the other hadn’t meant it last night, and asked out of a combination of drunkenness and tiredness? Crowley was suddenly concerned that he was unwelcome.

Bobby blinked slowly, sleep still fogging his mind. “I asked you to?” He’d never asked it before but he’d certainly thought about it many times. He felt almost cheap sometimes when they had a tumble beneath the sheets and Crowley left afterwards while Bobby went to sleep. “Oh. It’s fine.” He dipped his head down to find Crowley’s lips with his own. “I like it, actually.”

Humming quietly, Crowley kissed him back and reached up to tangle his fingers in Bobby’s hair. “I do too,” he admitted. He wouldn’t go so far as to say that he would like to stay every night (he still had to run Hell, after all), but now and then would be a welcome addition to his life if he found his lover to be agreeable. He shifted up a little to kiss a gentle trail along Bobby’s neck, smiling against his skin when he sighed and pressed closer.

It was a nice thing to wake up to, Bobby had to admit. He leaned into the kisses, but felt a yawn break out of him and he turned his head away a bit guiltily. Crowley only laughed however. “Go back to sleep, love. It’s too early to get up anyway.” He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, glowing through the still-dark room. Yeah, three in the morning was a little early to start the day, even for this hunter.

As much as Bobby wanted to protest, sleep was already clouding over his thoughts again, urging him into its strange comfort. He turned, kissing Crowley slow and easy, hand rubbing mindless circles against his back. “You’ll be here still when I wake up again?”

“If you’d like.”

Bobby nodded, giving him a handful of quick kisses before settling back against his pillow again. He felt Crowley shift to rest his head against his shoulder. As the hunter fell asleep, his last thought was that it was a comfortable weight against him. One he could get used to.


	4. Angry

“Crowley.” Silence. “Crowley.” More silence. “Are you going to talk to me?” Yet another round of silence. Bobby sighed and settled next to him on the couch, where the demon was engrossed in a book. Or pretending to be engrossed in a book. He hadn’t turned the page in several minutes and Bobby was certain he was only looking at the pages while thinking of something entirely different. Bobby was also certain that it was not simply that the demon was lost in his thoughts, it was that he was ignoring him.

“I know you’re not really reading,” he said, trying for some kind of response at least. Crowley glared at him darkly before returning his gaze to the pages, a heated look etched on his face. Well, it was some kind of response, Bobby thought. “I’m sorry,” Bobby murmured after another few seconds.

“You should be.” Crowley said sharply, slamming the book shut and tossing it aside, to where it landed on the coffee table with a thump. A few loose papers blew off the table from the movement but neither man acknowledged it, instead preoccupied with staring at each other, one significantly more upset than the other.

The demon looked at him, as if challenging him to say something else, to just try for a better apology. Bobby did.

“I am sorry. I didn’t know things would turn out the way they did, and I didn’t mean to put you in trouble too, I just thought th-”

“You just thought that you would ignore what I’d told you.” Crowley cut in, leaning close with a sneer. “Did I not say you couldn’t handle it alone? Did I not say to just wait and I would go take care of that monster with you? I knew what would happen and it just about did.” He practically spat at him, the volume of his voice raising with each word.

“I couldn’t just sit around knowing that guy was in danger!” Bobby sat up, defending himself.

“And you going there alone sure helped him out, didn’t it?” He continued through clenched teeth, “He died anyway, Robert.” Crowley saw the flash of hurt on Bobby’s face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care just yet. He was hurt too. “And you were heading down the same road if I hadn’t shown up when I did.” Had Crowley gotten there just a minute later, well… he didn’t want to think about it.

“I know, but I had to try.” He paused then, “Thank you,” he said, voice gone quieter.

“Don’t thank me,” Crowley snapped, moving to stand in front of the hunter. “Next time, just trust me. And stay safe, okay?” He still frowned, but his voice was softer now too, and even.

Bobby’s eyes avoided the demon and swept the floor as if he would find the right thing to say written there somewhere among the scattered papers. Crowley huffed at his silence. Finally the hunter looked up, his eyes sad. “I can’t promise that.”

Though he knew that Crowley would never hurt him, he flinched when he saw a quick flash of movement. He opened his eyes however to Crowley’s weight straddled across his lap and saw that the demon was leaned forward so their faces were just inches away, his hands planted against the couch with one on either side of the hunter’s head. It was a bit hard for Bobby to focus on him that close up. “Crowley,” he began.

The shorter man shook his head. “Shut up,” Crowley murmured, surging forward to do just that, claiming his mouth with his own. It was hot and harsh and quite simply, angry. Bobby leaned his head back against the back of the couch, doing little more than letting Crowley plunder his mouth, the kiss all teeth and tongue and fury. By the time the demon sat back, both their lips were swollen and red and their chests heaved as they practically gasped for breath.

“You’re a bloody bastard, you know that?” Crowley panted out, his anger dying back into something not as solid but still rough. A serious, concerned feeling. Bobby reached out and ran his hands along Crowley arms, starting from his shoulders and ending at his wrists where he held onto him.

“And I can’t just stop doing my job, you know that.” Bobby replied as coolly as he could manage.

Crowley’s shoulders slumped a little and he leaned down, pressing their lips together again. Softer, in a more compassionate manner. Crowley did know that. The hunter's determination and will to do good and help others was partly what had drawn him in, in the first place. And it wasn't as if being the King of Hell was exactly the safest job to have either. “Then don’t expect me to stop worrying about you anytime soon either.”

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	5. Apologetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up shortly after the previous chapter, 'Anger'

“I’m sorry,” Crowley said quietly, sitting across Bobby’s lap with his arms wrapped around his neck.

“Hm?”

“For what I said. About... what happened to that guy.” The demon looked up at him, lips pressed into a line. Bobby hadn’t complained or commented about it, but he could tell the remark had stung. “I didn’t mean it like your efforts were nothing I just...” He frowned. “I wanted to hurt you. Since I was hurting.” Even as he said it, Crowley realized how selfish it sounded, how selfish it was. Just because he was a demon didn’t mean he had to act like it all the time, and certainly not to his lover.

Bobby rubbed circles against Crowley’s back, though he didn’t look at him. “I know.” They were both quiet for a time, then, “I forgive you though. If I thought you were going to...” He trailed off then changed his wording. “If I thought something bad happened because you didn’t listen, I’d be mad too.”

“That doesn’t mean what I said was okay,” Crowley protested. The quiet forgiveness was nice, but the demon almost felt he deserved worse. As if the hunter being mad would make it even somehow. But he didn’t want Bobby to be mad either. Anger wasn’t a good look on either of them.

“No, I didn’t say it was. I just... understand it.” Bobby had long ago accepted that he couldn’t save everyone, no matter how hard he tried. Accepting was far from agreeing though, and that’s just why he wouldn’t have changed a thing had he the power to turn back time. He looked down towards the man in his arms and he knew the apology was real by the shine in his eyes, the seriousness of his voice.

“I know you mean it, Crowley,” he murmured. Leaning down to close the space between them, he connected their lips is a soft, slow kiss. “We’ll both just have to try an’ be better to each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hardly focused on any kissing between them but I thought something should be addressed regarding Crowley's comment.


	6. Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Sam and Dean

Bobby jumped as arms wrapped around his and he whipped his head around, looking towards the stairs. “Don’t scare me like that, Crowley,” he reprimanded, relaxing into the hold but only slightly so.

“Or, you could stop being so jumpy about us darling,” the demon purred, head leaned against the other’s shoulder. He spared a moment to glance back towards the stairs as well. “It’s not as if they don’t already know.”

“Yeah well, doesn’t mean they’re happy about it.” Telling the Winchesters about his relationship with Crowley had done nothing if not stir up trouble between them all. Things had gotten a far sight better, once everything was explained and time had passed, but neither of the brothers was used to it. Not by a long shot. 

“I thought you said you didn’t care what they thought?” Crowley loosened his hold to move around, standing in front of the hunter and looking up at his face. “Besides they were fairly relaxed when they saw me earlier.

“You didn’t have your arms wrapped around me earlier,” he grumbled. “And I don’t care what they think, I just-”

Crowley silenced him with a kiss, leaning up on his toes as he pulled the other man down to reach him. “Then stop worrying,” he murmured, pushing Bobby to sit against the edge of his desk. “They’re probably sleeping anyway, you know they had a long drive here.” He trailed kisses across Bobby’s cheek, smirking at the scratch of his beard.

Bobby took another quick look in the direction of the stairs before giving a quiet sigh and settling his hands against Crowley’s sides. “Be quiet at least,” he gave in, turning his head to steal a kiss from the shorter man and smiling into the pressure. He was enjoying the brush of fingers against the nape of his neck when there was a loud clatter across the room, and his eyes jerked open to see Sam quickly picking up a pile of books he’d knocked to the floor.

“I-I was uh,” he stuttered for a moment. “I was trying to get to the- I didn't mean to interrupt and then,” he gestured to the table he’d bumped into on accident. “Uh.” His eyes flicked from Bobby to Crowley and back again looking much like a deer caught in the headlights as Dean entered behind him.

“Whoah what happened out he-” his words stopped and he made a face at the couple, who still held each other. “Oh gross,” Dean groaned, turning away and dramatically covering his eyes. “Get a room or something!”

“This is my house!” Bobby retorted a bit indignantly, his face flushing red though he felt almost amused at the situation since he knew it was just a matter of time. He glanced at Crowley and rolled his eyes at the smug grin on his face. It was like he’d planned it all out. In fact, he wouldn’t put past him that he did somehow.

Dean turned back to argue but had no words, and put up his hands in defeat after receiving a glare from Sam. “Fine,” he said, turning back to head upstairs again. “I don’t even want pie now, I’m going back to sleep.”

Sam lingered for a few seconds then shook his head. “Sorry, um… yeah.” He turned back the way he came as well, and the two remaining men were quiet until he was out of sight.

“Now that wasn’t so bad,” Crowley said, grinning cheekily, moving to lean against the desk beside him.

Bobby smacked him on the shoulder and earned a looked of feigned hurt from the demon. “You planned that.”

“I _planned_ that? Even with all my skill Robert, how could I know when they were going to come downstairs?” Crowley almost wished he’d planned it, just so he could claim credit for that darling pink tint on the other’s face. The only thing that could have been better, in his opinion, was if the hunter had been in the middle of a moan.

Grumbling, the hunter shook his head. “I’m sure they’re gonna be bringing that up for blackmail somehow. At least Dean will, when _he_ gets caught doing something around here.”

“I think it’s worth it to have seen the three of you flush red like that,” Crowley teased. “You’re adorable when you get embarrassed.”

“This just means I have to embarrass you back sometime,” Bobby warned.

“Oh, I look forward to it.”


	7. Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gives a massage.

“Relax, darling,” Crowley murmured, pulling Bobby away from the bookshelf after hearing him groan for the umpteenth time. He pushed him towards the couch, ignoring his protests and turning him to face one end of the couch before settling behind him.

“Crowley, I gotta finish up this research by tonight,” he said impatiently. “I can relax later.”

Crowley hummed and shook his head though he knew the other couldn’t see it from his angle. “Or a better alternative, you can relax a little now with my help.” He slid his hands up the hunter’s back to his shoulders. “And do research after.”

“I’m fine, Crowley,” he argued, moving to slide off the couch and get back to his desk.

“No no no,” the demon laughed, holding him there. “Those groans were not the sexy kind, they were the in-pain kind. I told you to take it easy moving those boxes yesterday.”

“I did,” he grumbled.

“Clearly not. Or, you’re just getting old.”

Bobby turned to look over his shoulder and shoot him with a glare. “You’re one to talk, Mr. 17th Century.”

“Alright, alright, just turn around.” Crowley dug his fingers in, slowly increasing pressure as he massaged him. Bobby went quiet after a few seconds and the demon was pleased to feel him relax against him a little. He guessed that it would take a day or two for the soreness to go away, but if this helped the hunter at least a little then he was going to do it. “This good?”

“Yeah... thanks,” he murmured, closing his eyes and letting the fingers massaging him.

Crowley shifted his hands a little. “What about here?”

“Oh,” he groaned. “Better. That’s better right there.”

Chuckling quietly, Crowley leaned forward a little and whispered against the other’s ear, “Now that sounded more like the sexy kind of groan.”

Reaching back blindly to slap him playfully, Bobby missed, hitting only empty air as the demon ducked out of the way easily. 

“This is how you treat the man so graciously giving you a massage?”

“Yes, because you already know I love you.” 

Crowley smiled despite himself and pressed his lips to the other’s shoulder, lingering for a moment to breathe him in. “I love you too, Robert.”


	8. Teasing (Distracting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley doesn't like being interrupted.

The two were a tangle of limbs on the couch, the tv put on solely for background noise while they lost themselves in other activities, when the phone rang.

“Hold on, hold on,” Bobby said, pulling away from the demon to pick up the phone and sit down at his desk. He looked up and shrugged apologetically at Crowley who was pouting at him from across the room. 

“Hello? ... Uhuh, what seems to be the problem?”

Crowley, who was in one of his rare, clingy moods, was not about to be put aside for another hunter. Or, at the very least he was going to provide a bit of encouragement for Bobby to wrap it up quickly.

The hunter had turned his attention to the caller and was listening intently to the description while he stared at his desk in thought. He jerked, nearly dropping the phone when he suddenly found himself with a lap full of Crowley. He tried in vain to push him off. “Were the victims all human?” He then covered the mouth piece and glared at Crowley. “Would you give me a minute? This is important.”

“I never said it wasn’t, darling. Just do your job, don’t mind me,” Crowley replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the other man’s neck.

Bobby tried to shift away, but considering they were in a chair, there wasn’t much anywhere for him to move. “And where did you say you were?”

Crowley loosely wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, teasing at the skin with his teeth before nipping lightly.

Leaning further away, though this only seemed to give Crowley better access to his neck, Bobby said, “It uh, sounds like a rugaru so I would- ohh.” He coughed in an attempt to cover up his groan. Crowley had unbuttoned his shirt and was trailing kisses down his chest. 

“I would have some gasoline, or something else and set it on fire. As far as I know that’s the best way to take care of ‘em.” His voiced cracked slightly as Crowley dragged his tongue across his skin. “No, yeah I’m fine. Yeah, okay, bye.”

He fumbled, hanging up the phone. “You bastard,” he grumbled with a look at Crowley, though he pulled him closer just a moment later. “There are better ways to get my attention, you know.”

“Oh I know, but I think that way was more fun,” he replied with a grin.


	9. Shy

It was a couple days after their first kiss that the demon and hunter sat side by side on the couch in Bobby’s library. It was a comfortable quiet. Bobby skimmed through an old book of lore, refreshing his memory in case of any monsters that might make an appearance. Crowley had a stack of papers in hand, reading through a record of complaints and issues that weren’t important enough to be held at court in Hell, but still needed dealing with.

Bobby finished his reading (or, Crowley guessed, had grown tired of it) and shift closer, draping one arm across Crowley’s shoulders and leaning against him a bit. “Anything interesting?”

Crowley glanced at him sideways and smiled slightly before returning his eyes to the page. “To you? Probably not. To me? ...Also negative.” He chuckled lightly.

“Why don’t you take a break then? We can do something else to get your mind off of it for a while.” Bobby suggested lightly.

Stacking the papers neatly, Crowley placed them on the coffee table and looked up at the other man. “Like what?”

Bobby shrugged lightly. “What ever you want to I suppose.” He paused, then amended himself. “Provided it’s not too crazy.” 

The demon laughed at his addition. “Well, that rules out at least half my ideas right there,” he teased, shifting a little to face the hunter. His laughter faded and his expression became a little more serious after a moment.

Squinting down at him, Bobby noticed the change and tilted his head slightly. “Something wrong?” He asked, a little concerned. It wasn’t an expression he recognized on the other.

Crowley shook his head gently. “Nothing’s wrong,” he said softly. His gaze flicked from Bobby’s eyes down to his lips and back again. He bit his own lower lip a bit shyly and looked down. Just because they had kissed once before didn’t mean it was immediately a comfortable and easy thing after that. Bobby had become more open and affectionate - the arm draped over his shoulders was evidence of that - but Crowley still wasn’t sure sometimes.

Bobby tilted Crowley’s chin up slightly, raising his eyebrows. “Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?” Crowley asked, his voice more a curious murmur than his usual confident tone.

The hunter stared at him for a second before breaking into a small smile and nodding in response, leaning in a bit. Crowley closed the distance softly, fitting their lips together. Bobby drew him in close, hand moving to the back of his neck while Crowley did the same. After they broke away, each had a slight flush on their cheeks.

“Any chance we could do that again a few times, to get my mind off work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like cupcakes: I love them.  
> Next chapter will be under the prompt "sneaky." Probably will be in a highschool!au


	10. Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school!au

“Crowley, we can’t do this here!” Bobby exclaimed, pushing his boyfriend away, though not in a terribly effortful manner. The shorter teen only smiled and tilted his head slightly in a way that was both endearing and slightly infuriating to the other.

“No one comes in here love, it’s an empty classroom. Besides, it’s lunchtime, everyone is busy.” He turned his head and placed a soft kiss at the corner of Bobby’s jaw. “Weren’t you the one who wanted something new anyway? Here we are, with a new environment to make out in.” From his proximity, he couldn’t see the other’s expression but imagined he was blushing. He was.

“I’m serious,” Bobby pressed, though he made no move to put space between them again. “We could get caught.”

“We won’t,” he assured as he leaned close again and rested his hands against the back of Bobby’s neck, toying lightly with his hair.

“A-and we’ve been trying to keep _us_ quiet...” He shivered at the gentle tug to his hair. 

Leaning closer, Crowley whispered near his ear, “Then you should keep the volume of your moans to a minimum.” Gently he pushed Bobby back into the empty seat and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow asking a silent question.

Just as silently, Bobby answered by pulling him down into his lap and pressing their lips together. “You’re generally the loud one,” he murmured after a moment, making the other laugh.

“We’ll see about that.”


	11. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a Christmas morning.

Bobby woke up to the sound of Christmas music playing from somewhere downstairs and he rubbed his eyes as he forced himself awake, noting that Crowley was already out of bed and presumably the cause of the music. After pulling on some clothes and cleaning up a bit, he headed down, stopping at the foot of the stairs and looking around. In the corner of his living room there was a Christmas tree set up, complete with a shining star on top and neatly wrapped presents underneath. There were lights strategically strung about the bookcases and matched by strings of tinsel.

“Like it?” A voice asked from his right. Bobby turned to see Crowley standing, fixing a strand of lights that was starting to slip loose from where it was held. He had swapped his usual gray paisley tie for a more holiday theme red and white striped one.

“Since when do you decorate for Christmas?” Bobby asked, sounding amused.

“Since the boys called this morning and said they’d be coming over for dinner.”

Bobby raised his eyebrows. It had been years since he’d had people over at the holidays – other than Crowley. He gave a smile. It would be nice to spend some time with the Winchesters doing something other than hunting for a change. “I don’t think they would have minded if the place was as plain as it always is…” He trailed off then added, “It does all look very festive though. Nice job.”

“Hmm, thank you,” Crowley hummed. He tipped his head and moved towards the kitchen. “I have coffee made if you want some, and toast should be done soon.”

The hunter followed him into the other room, nearly bumping into him when he stopped short in the door frame. Crowley turned around and caught Bobby’s eye, directing his line of sight upwards to the small bundle with a neat red bow, hanging at the top of the doorway.

“I do believe there’s a tradition of some sort that goes along with these things…” Crowley said innocently, looking up at him.

“I do believe you’re right,” Bobby replied, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist and dipping his head down to press their lips together.

Crowley sighed against him, hands clutching at the back of his neck. “Merry Christmas,” they both murmured, pulling away with smiles.


	12. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned, but it turns out okay.

It wasn’t the night Crowley had been planning on. Not even close. Celebrating anniversaries hardly topped the list of importance in his relationship with Bobby, neither of them thinking much of the occasion. Still, Crowley thought that this year he might give it a try, set up a nice dinner date for them just to liven up their lives a little bit. He was starting to regret putting in any effort at all.

The day had started off with him picking up a beautifully arranged bouquet. He knew his boyfriend would never admit it straight out, but Bobby did like having flowers in the house. However, after an hour of sneezing and watery eyes, Crowley realized he must be allergic to something in the arrangement and decided to ditch them after all.

Crowley later headed to the dry cleaners to pick up his suit, only to be told after waiting several minutes and watching the employees seem to scramble around, that his suit seemed to be missing. They supposed the tags had gotten mixed up and that someone else had taken his suit on accident. After receiving a promise that they would call once the other person realized and returned it, Crowley headed back home. He was upset by the day’s events, but kept a positive attitude that that night would go well. He had other suits at home he could wear after all, and flowers weren’t critical in the least.

He’d made reservations at a nice, but not overly fancy restaurant. One with warm lighting and soft music. Perfect for a romantic evening in Crowley’s opinion.

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble for our anniversary, you know,” Bobby had said gently, though he smiled wide when Crowley had told him his plans for the night as they lounged on the couch of their home that afternoon. “That being said… it sounds wonderful.”

As he drove to their destination, Crowley looked Bobby over from the corner of his eye, God, he loved when the other dressed up a little. He was still a sight dressed casually in his usual jeans and a t-shirt, but a suit really made him stand out even more to Crowley.

“Eyes on the road, you can admire me anytime,” Bobby teased, catching his stare.

“Oh, I’ll be doing plenty of that tonight, I promise you,” Crowley returned.

__

“I’m sorry could uh, could you check again? I’m quite sure I have a table for tonight,” Crowley said. He worried his lower lip between his teeth. This couldn’t possibly be messed up too, could it?

The host began typing once more, staring into the computer screen with his lips pursed. He shook his head slowly. “It shows here you have a table for two, however it is booked for tomorrow night. It is possible whoever you booked with made an error in the scheduling.” He gave an apologetic look and glanced from Crowley to Bobby and back again. “I apologize, but all of our tables are booked for the rest of the night as well, unless you’d like to wait in case of any last minute cancellations? I wish there was something I could do.”

Crowley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “No no, it’s not your fault.”

“I’m very sorry sir…”

__

“I’m so unlucky today.” Crowley turned and looked at Bobby, the two of them sitting stationary in Crowley’s car, after pulling to the side of the road. The couple had decided to just head home, make dinner themselves and enjoy a quiet night in together. Rather than take his usual route back to their house, Crowley turned down a back road, hoping to avoid some of the traffic that popped up that time of night in the area. 

He succeeded in that, given that there were few other cars travelling along the two-lane road, flanked by open fields of grass on either side. Of course, this small victory was quickly overtaken when his car seemed to give a shudder and make a noise like it was gasping for breath. The vehicle slowed, and Crowley had just enough time to pulled to the [side].

Bobby tilted his head slightly and looked at him. “So a couple things have gone wrong today. I don’t thi-”

“I’m serious,” Crowley said, cutting him off. “I went to get you flowers earlier, and ended up being allergic to them. My suit was lost at the dry cleaners. Our reservation was messed up and now-” He threw his hands into the air. “This.” He let his head rest against the back of his seat and stared at the ceiling of the car. “Will you call the tow truck?” He asked tiredly.

Bobby’s brows knit together and he frowned. “No problem.” He leaned over the console and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s temple, then stepped out of the vehicle to pull out his phone.

Crowley stepped out himself after a minute or so, glad for some fresh air. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the side of the car. He couldn’t believe it. It seemed that everything that could have gone wrong did. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to fight off a stress-induced headache by breathing. In, and out. In, and ou- He looked up when he felt hands on his hips. Bobby smiled down at him. “It’s okay, Crowley. Tow truck is on the way.”

Crowley huffed and shook his head gently. “It’s not okay.” He stared down at the ground. “This was supposed to be a romantic dinner date and instead you’ve got no flowers, no special dinner, and are stuck out here for who knows how long.” He looked up, frowning. “I’m sorry, I wanted to do something different and it all just got messed up.”

“It’s okay,” Bobby repeated. “I’m here, and you’re here, and that’s all I really need to have a nice anniversary. A nice anything, really.” He looked down the road both ways, seeing no sign of any other cars headed toward them. He smiled to himself and moved to the trunk of the car, popping it open and rummaging around inside for a moment. He reappeared after shutting the trunk again, now with a blanket tucked under his arm. “Come on,” he said cheerfully, offering his hand for Crowley to take.

With a skeptical look, Crowley took it and allowed himself to be pulled toward the side of the road and down a ways into the grassy field.

“It won’t take the tow truck long to get here, but we can enjoy ourselves for a little while at least,” Bobby said, stopping in a spot a good distance from the road, but from which they could still see the car. He spread the blanket on the grass, smoothing the edges and taking a seat on it. “Well?” He patted the space beside him and tilted his head up at Crowley, who stood at the edge of it still. 

Giving a light laugh, Crowley reluctantly lowered himself to the ground and settled beside Bobby, leaning against him slightly. “Who knew you were such an optimist,” he murmured.

Bobby simply wrapped one arm around Crowley’s waist. “We broke down in a convenient spot is all.” He gestured up at the sky, where a spattering of stars was winking down at them from the dark night sky. “Not even a cloud tonight,” he commented appreciatively. He turned his attention back to Crowley. “I know tonight hasn’t been what you planned for, but, well... thank you.”

Crowley chuckled and gave him a light shove on the shoulder.

“I truly mean that Crowley. It’s cliche to say that it’s the thought that counts, but the fact that you went through so much trouble so we could have something extra nice… I appreciate it. So much. And I appreciate you.” Bobby looked at him softly.

Crowley looked down, glad for the darkness that hid the redness rising to his cheeks. “Thank you,” he said quietly, taking one of Bobby’s hands and giving it a squeeze. Yeah, the night was far from how he’d planned it, but it was still pretty good. He gazed at Bobby with a smile then after a second of hesitation, gently pulled him into a kiss.

Bobby let himself be tugged closer, smiling back against the other man’s lips. He felt one of Crowley’s hands come up to cup his face, fingers brushing against the hair of his beard. His other hand pushed against Bobby’s chest, nudging him to the ground where they laid on their sides, limbs tangling together. 

They kissed softly, lost in the quiet rustle of the grass in the breeze, lost in the gentle starlight filtering down on them, and lost in each other. Unlike some of their intimate moments, this one was not heated or heavy, demanding or hurried. 

It was cool, airy. 

It was slow, easy. 

Their lips brushed each other’s and lingered and their breath danced across each other’s skin. If Crowley had been able to think about something other than how madly in love he was, he would have thought about how he was glad his plans had gone wrong and led them to that moment. Very, very glad actually.

Eventually, Bobby pulled away, earning himself a pout and a quiet whine from his boyfriend. Bobby only chuckled. “We can continue this at home, dear,” he said playfully. “For now, I think our car help has arrived.” He nodded up towards the road where a tow truck had pulled up near their car.

Crowley sighed. “Alright, but I’m holding it to you that we’ll continue this.”


End file.
